From Water to Ice
by Zadel
Summary: A Gruvia Fanfiction that Shinymudkip25 requestedeme to make. WARNING lots of fluff. I do not own Fairy Tail.


**Hey guys and welcome to my first Your Choice! This was a request given to me from Shinymudkip25. He has been a great support through my entire Fanfiction writing experience and I am extremely grateful. Thank you and Chow!**

* * *

**From Water to Ice**

* * *

_Gray woke up in his home with only his boxers on. This came as no surprise to him. In fact this is how he normally awoke due to his weird habit._

He got up, made a small breakfast of cereal and a glass of ice water. Once he had finished his breakfast, he headed to the guild where he expected to see an annoying Natsu and his girlfriend Lucy. It's not that he had anything against the couple, in fact he was quite happy for them, but it was the thought of relationships and love that bothered him. He could get a girlfriend easily if he tried, he even had a girl he had liked for a long time that was constantly fawning over him. It was his back story that stoped him. His entire life, everyone and everything he loved was either brutally murdered or destroyed.

_'I can't let that happen to Juvia,' _the ice mage thought as he continued to the guild. He had loved her for a while now and couldn't bare the thought of losing someone so precious to him. Someone who had always been by his side to protect and support him. She was his first love and he couldn't let anything happen to her. He knew that if he were to open up to her that she would be put in danger by unknown enemies and he couldn't put her through that.

_**'NO ULTEAR DONT!' **_Gray's last memory of someone he had opened up to and loved traveled through his mind. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes as he clenched his fists and looked down.

_'I could never do that to Juvia... never...' _his mind wandered off to how much he wished he could tell the girl he loved what she meant to him and that her constant clingy-ness actually made him rather happy. It made him feel wanted, like he had a purpose besides being a pain in Natsu's butt. Before he realized it he was already in the guild at the bar where Mirajane stood there staring at him looking a little worried.

"What is it?" The midnight hair colored man asked with a hint of aggression in his voice.

"Ummm... you can't tell?" The normally perky young girl asked glancing down at Juvia who had clung herself to Gray as he walked through the door. He glanced down having a pretty good feeling of knowing what it was.

"Ah, Juvia!" the boy jumped out of the chair after seeing the water girl clung around his waist.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia squealed as she clung onto him closer.

"J-Juvia get o-off me," Gray yelled as he half-heartedly tryed to pry the girl off. "Where's ash-head when you need him!" he looked around, frantically trying to find the pink haired boy.

"He's off on a mission right now with Lucy," Mirajane uttered with a gleam in her eyes.

"Great thanks a lot flame-brain!" Gray muttered under his breath.

"Juvia-kun will keep you company Gray-Sama," the blue haired girl said as she let go and dragged Gray to a booth.

"Ah-uh-ow I can walk you know!" Gray shouted as he bumped along the cold wooden floor.

"Oh! Juvia-kun is so sorry Gray-Sama!" Juvia shouted as she pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks..." the now half naked boy uttered as he dusted himself off.

"GRAY-SAMA!" the girl flew around Gray due to his nudeness.

"Ah... wait a second..." Gray thought of an idea that might get the girl off of him. He reached his arms up and hugged her back. Juvia immediately went into a Gray-overload phase and fainted.

"Well that worked to a seance..." he said as he caught the falling girl.

* * *

**A Little While Later**

* * *

"Gray, you can leave you know. She just fainted it's not like she's mortally wounded or something," Master Makarove said as he sat at the end if the infirmary bed that Gray insisted they let her rest in.

"I know, but it wouldn't be too nice of me to knock her out then leave her, now would it?" Gray uttered as he stroked the sleeping girls hair.

"That is true bu- Wait you knocked her out!" the master yelled after realizing what he had just said.

"Keep your voice down! And yeah... it was at first just an experiment to get her to let me go but she ended up fainting," Gray said, still stroking her hair.

"Experiment! Brat are you out of your mind!" master stated urgently but in a much quieter voice.

"All I did was hug her back, is that such a big deal?!" Gray asked in a mad yet sad voice.

_'If I can't even hug her without her fainting how am I supposed to tell her that I- NO! I can never tell her... I can't put her in the danger that is my luck," _the ice-make mage thought as he petted the smiling girl. _'Wait smiling!?' _Immediately after he had this realization Juvia's eye's fluttered open.

"Gray-Sama! You stayed with Juvia while Juvia was asleep didn't you Gray-Sama!" Juvia said as she held his hand in place. (Sorry if the 3rd person talking for Juvia is a little off, I'm not the best when it comes to talking like that.)

"I- umm," Gray choked on his words, his face turning into a dark crimson

"He was worried that you were sick or something," master said, covering up for Gray.

"Then why was Gray-Sama petting Juvia-kun?" Juvia said slightly grasping his hand little bit more.

"Y-you had something in your hair," Gray said trying to cover up his blush, he looked to the master for help but he had already left.

"Juvia doesn't get things in her hair, they flow through her till they reach the ground," Juvia asked confused a little but certain of her hair never getting things caught in it.

"I- uuuuu..." the boy had no idea of what to say or do, he simply sat there, face flushed and hand being held to Juvia's silky smooth hair.

"Was Gray-Sama worried about Juvia-kun?"

"I ummm I..."

"It's okay if Gray-Sama was,"

"It's just uuuuu,"

"It would actually make Juvia-kun quite happy if Gray-Sama was worried about her,"

Gray gave up, "Fine, I admit it. I was worried about you. You just fell over after I gave you a hug, who wouldn't be worried?"

"Lots of people Gray-Sama,"

"Well those people are ass-holes..." Gray muttered under his breath. Juvia let go of his hand, reached over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Gray-Sama," the sleepy but happy girl whispered into Gray's ear. She herd a gulp come from his throat before he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

"It's what anyone would do," they sat there for a long time savoring the one moment that they had ever had together.

* * *

**Later in One of the Booths**

* * *

"So how long was Juvia-kun out for?" Juvia asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"About 3 hours," Gray responded, blushing a little at how cute she looked with her head tilted like that.

"So Gray-Sama sat by Juvia-kun's bedside for 3 hours waiting for her to wake up!?" Juvia asked surprised, but strangely not jumping on him.

"Well yeah, I wasn't just going to leave you," the still blushing boy said as he took a sip of his water. Juvia bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Juvi-... I'm so sorry Gray-Sama," Juvia managed after a little while if no communication. Gray looked up.

"Why? It was my fault that you fainted and it was my choice to stay by your side. You really have nothing to be sorry about," the ice-mage was now turning into a dark red, still sipping on his water.

"But if Ju-," She caught herself again, "But if I wouldn't have clung to you in the first place none of it would have even happened..." she whispered but it was loud enough that Gray could still hear her. He glanced around before he got up, walked around, sat down next to Juvia, and held her close.

"I said there is no reason to be sorry. I'm used to you grabbing onto me at random times. You have nothing to worry about." Juvia sat there frozen, she didn't know what to do or say. Her beloved, the one she had loved for such a long time, was hugging her so close to his chest.

_'He's so warm...' _Juvia thought as her eyes fell shut due to his warm embrace. He must have held onto her for a while cause when she opened her eyes, it was night time and he was still holding her. She didn't budge, she just sat there and fell asleep, feeling safer then she ever had felt in her life. Gray had been thinking this entire time.

_'I don't think I can hide it from her for too much longer. She is so calm and collected for once... is it because I'm holding her? Or did she faint again? I don't care. I'm close to her and thats all I care about. As long as I'm close to her, I won't let anything happen to her... ever,' _Gray held her a little tighter, being sure not to wake her in case she was asleep. _'She's so cute when she's asleep...' _Gray was now carrying Juvia to her room which was located in the guilds apartment area. _'Who am I kidding, she's always cute. And she's mine. I can't let anyone take her away from me... I have to tell her... even if it puts her in danger I have to tell her. And if something threatens to hurt her... well I'd rather die than let that happen...'_

* * *

**In Juvia's Room**

* * *

_Gray lied the sleeping girl onto her bed and looked at her for a minute. She was so calm, so at peace. He had never seen this side of her before. He walked away to go get her a blanket and when he returned he herd her muttering something in her sleep._

"G-Gray-Sama! Where did you go... Why did you leave me..." She had a scared look on her face and was tossing back and forth.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, I'm right here. Don't worry it's just fine," Gray whispered into Juvia's ear as he petted her sleeping head. She immediately calmed and went back to her calm peaceful state, but as soon as he had the blanket over her and was about to leave it happened again.

"GRAY-SAMA! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" She sounded as if he was the only other living thing in her dream. He walked back over to her and began to stroke her hair again. She went back to her calm and relaxed state as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Looks like im not going home tonight," Gray whispered to himself as he continued to pet the sleeping girls head.

* * *

**In The Morning**

* * *

_Juvia awoke to Gray lying with his upper half in her bed and the rest keeping him from falling off. She was surprised to see him there. She hadn't realized that they were in her room till a few minutes later._

_'Gray-Sama is in my room!' _She thought as she took the blanket off of her, _'Did Gray-Sama put this on me?' _Juvia imagined when she was about to get up when something lightly tugged on her head. She looked back to see Grays' hand on her hair. _'Was be the one that was comforting me while I slept?' _Juvia remembered a warm hand on the side of her head as she slept. She remembered feeling his hand across her hair. _'He must have...' _Juvia blushed at the thought of Gray staying there all night just for her.

* * *

**A Little Bit Later**

* * *

_Gray had awoken a couple hours later. He faintly remembered what had happened the night before and where he was. His eyes fluttered open and he saw that he was lying on the ground with a blanket over him and a pillow under his head._

_'Did Juvia do this?' _He wondered as he sat up and looked around. Sure enough, Juvia wasn't in her bed and the blanket he had put on her the previous night was now resting on him. _'When did she wake up? And where did she go?' _Gray got up to investigate. Somehow to his surprise, he still had his clothes on. He walked into the kitchen where he saw Juvia sitting at her table sipping coffee and staring at the wall.

"Um... Morning," the dazed boy said after seeing the beautiful girl looking so open while being awake.

"Oh, Gray-Sama, your awake," the young girl blushed as he looked at him.

_'Her blush is so cute...' _the tiered boy realized, beginning to blush himself.

"Thank you for taking care of Ju- I mean me last night..." the water mage uttered as she took another sip of her coffee.

"It was no problem, you fell asleep so I brought you ho-"

"I mean while I slept... most people would mave just let me have nightmares... but you stayed..." the girl said as she blushed even more.

"It was nothing, really..." the ice-mage trailed off with his words.

"It was something to Juvia, it made me happy that you actually cared..." she bowed her head in a blush. Gray walked over to her, scared about what he was about to do. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her in so close that their chests were touching.

"Who ever said I didn't care?" She was stunned by his words and actions.

"G-Gray-Sama..." was all she could manage before he leaned back and kissed her. Now the girl was gone. She was in utter happiness. She had never been this close to Gray before, she didn't know he felt this way about her. They kissed for a while then came up for breath.

"J-Juvia... there is something that I need to tell you..." Gray choked on his words turning into a dark crimson red, "I-I love you Juvia... you can't imagine how much I love you. You are always there, supporting me and making me feel wanted. I love you, and I don't ever want to let you go."

He hugged her closer, making her completely freeze. The only thing the the flustered girl could manage was, "I-I love you too Gray-Sama..."

* * *

**Hey guys what did you think? This is my first Your Choice and I hope you guys liked it. I have a new chapter of The Untold Tales of Nalu coming out tomorrow but other then that thanks for reading please leave a review and Chow!**


End file.
